


Well Matched

by Laylah



Category: Star Ocean: The Last Hope
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, Sparring, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-27
Updated: 2010-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-09 18:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sparring with Arumat was already pretty hot -- he's got some nice moves, and he doesn't hold back, makes Crowe really work for it. Knowing that this time it <i>is</i> foreplay instead of just feeling that way only makes it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well Matched

Arumat has been great to have on board -- he's dedicated, he knows the star ocean back to front, and he's a hell of a gunner. But he doesn't do subtle. Crowe's been trying to drop hints that he'd like a little interspecies relationship-building practically since they met. Arumat acts like he hasn't even noticed.

This calls for drastic measures.

One thing Arumat never turns down is a good fight. Crowe checks his supplies ahead of time and then volunteers to meet him in the battle simulator -- it's a good way of killing time on a long flight, when there's nothing to do but wait for warp to end. It'll be a _better_ way of killing time today.

When Crowe gets there, Arumat's already warming up, swinging his scythe in these easy overhead passes that say _check out my shoulders_ loud and clear. Crowe gives himself a second to just stand there and admire the view.

It doesn't last, though. Apparently Arumat also doesn't do performing for an audience. "You ready?" he says, sweeping his blade down.

Crowe tries out his most winning smile. "Any time," he says. "You feel like making a little bet, to make this more exciting?"

Arumat raises an eyebrow. "A bet?" he says.

"Yeah," Crowe says. He rolls his shoulders to loosen up, reaches for his blades. "Winner takes the loser. Right here." Everything's better with a little spike of adrenaline behind it, right?

Arumat's eyes widen for a moment in surprise, like he really honestly didn't see that coming. He looks Crowe up and down -- not lingering, not making a show of it, but not hiding how much he _wants_, either. "If you're going to make a bet like that, you'd better not back down."

"Not a chance," Crowe says. "I'm good for it if you are."

Arumat licks his lips, a flicker of pink tongue against white, and he's probably not doing it on purpose but that's a hell of a distraction technique. "Bring it on."

Crowe doesn't need to be told twice. Sparring with Arumat was already pretty hot -- he's got some nice moves, and he doesn't hold back, makes Crowe really work for it. Knowing that this time it _is_ foreplay instead of just feeling that way only makes it better. Crowe puts up a good fight until his blood's really going, until he's worked up and there's a little color starting to show in Arumat's face, and then he loses. He's got no intention of backing down, but he doesn't want to give Arumat any reason to do it, either.

He grins up at Arumat standing over him. "Good match," he says, reaching up with one hand. Arumat takes it and Crowe yanks, pulling him down. "You going to take your prize?"

Arumat narrows his eyes. He tangles his legs with Crowe's and rolls them over, hissing when he takes Crowe's weight. "You threw that fight," he says.

Heat buzzes through Crowe's nerves. "Come on," he says. "Don't sell yourself short."

"I'm not," Arumat says. "I _could_ take you." His eyes glitter, bright feral gold. People don't have eyes like that back on Earth. "But you gave up."

"What, you want to keep going?" Crowe says. He makes a grab for one of Arumat's wrists. "Have a second round, hand-to-hand?"

Arumat breaks his grip -- damn, that's hot -- and catches _his_ wrist in turn. "I don't think so."

Crowe uses the leverage of their tangled legs to rock his hips, grinding against Arumat's cock. "_You're_ not backing out, are you?" He hopes not. He doesn't think so. Arumat's hard as nails under him.

"Maybe I'm changing the terms," Arumat says. He rolls them over again, straddles Crowe's thighs to pin him. "You must have brought lube, if you were planning on this."

"Rubbers, too," Crowe says. He unseals the pocket in his suit, produces the goods.

Arumat nods. His gaze flickers down over the contours of Crowe's suit. "Get that open," he says. He reaches back to tug his boots off.

Crowe strips off his gloves, fumbles his suit open. Arumat's going to have to let him up for him to get it _off_, but -- "Changing the terms, huh," he says. Arumat's undoing buckles, pushing his trousers down over the arches of his hip bones.

"You made this bet, and then you tried to game the outcome," Arumat says. He kicks his pants off. "But you didn't win, so it's not up to you." He picks up the pillow pack of lube and tears it open.

"I would have been happy either way," Crowe says. He watches Arumat slick up his fingers and reach back, and god, that's hot.

"You can prove it next time," Arumat says. His mouth twists up at one corner, nearly a smile. "If you win."

Crowe nods. "Deal," he says. He tears the condom wrapper, rolling it on, cool and slick over his length. He can't help stroking his cock just a little, in time with the flex of muscle in Arumat's arm. Of all the ways for this to go --

When Arumat shifts forward and reaches for his cock, Crowe can't help a moan. There's something -- something _ruthless_ about the way he moves, demanding, like he wants to make it perfectly clear they're going to do this his way. Crowe opens his mouth to say something about how hot that is, and then Arumat pushes down on his cock and words fail him.

Arumat growls, this humming low noise like he's not _quite_ ready -- with how tight he feels, Crowe would believe it -- but he likes it like that. He's smirking a little as he rocks down, taking Crowe's cock all the way.

Hell, two can play that game. Crowe takes hold of Arumat's hips and rocks up, shifting as much as he can. Eldarians aren't that different. He'd bet if he can find the angle -- yeah, there it is, pulling raw sound from Arumat's throat, making his cock jump.

"Man," Crowe says, "if I'd known you would be this into it, I'd have asked you ages ago."

"You should have, if you wanted it," Arumat agrees, taking one of Crowe's hands and moving it to his cock. It already feels impressively thick in Crowe's hand -- it'd be a hell of stretch up his ass. He bets he could take it, though. Next time.

He gets a rhythm going and Arumat matches him just as easily as if they were fighting. It's the first fuck Crowe's had since he left Earth, and a damn good one, tight and hot -- Arumat has no problem keeping up with him. He's getting close in no time, tensing up, pushing deep --

And Arumat reaches back to give his balls a sharp tug, dragging him back from the edge. "Fuck," Crowe says.

Arumat laughs. "Sorry you let me win yet?"

"Maybe a little," Crowe says. "I'm getting what I deserve, I guess." He picks back up where his rhythm had gotten interrupted. "I can think of worse punishments."

"Like that," Arumat says. "Don't stop." He drives himself down harder on Crowe's cock, and Crowe does his best now to hold on -- if the rule this time is that Arumat gets to come first, he can do that. Not like it's a _problem_ to spend more time fucking him, or anything.

And fortunately, Arumat's nearly as worked up as Crowe is, his breath stuttering short as he takes what he wants, moving faster -- he's barely pulling up now, just rocking in place, keeping Crowe's cock pressed deep against that sensitive spot. Crowe grits his teeth and hangs on, tries not to give in to the urge to beg him to come. Soon, it'll be soon, it has to -- and Arumat makes this gorgeous, broken sound when he comes, his back arched, his cock pulsing in Crowe's hand and splattering hot fluid across Crowe's stomach.

"Don't stop me this time," Crowe says, getting both hands on Arumat's hips to make it _his_ rhythm now. The little twist of Arumat's lips says _no promises_, but he's cooperating all the same, and the tight heat of his ass is too much to resist and Crowe loses it, shuddering up into him and wrung out with relief.

Arumat shifts like he wants to get up before Crowe has quite caught his breath. Crowe reaches down to make sure the condom doesn't go anywhere, and they both make a little bit of noise as Arumat lifts himself free. "You'd wanted that for a while, hmm?" he says. "You should have said."

"Maybe you just need to listen a little more closely," Crowe says. "But I'll remember. Next time I want to hook up I'll just come invite myself into the shower with you or something."

Somehow Arumat _still_ looks surprised, but the heat's still there in his eyes when the surprise fades. "Good," he says. "Do that."


End file.
